Brigmore Witches
The Brigmore Witches are a coven located in the city of Dunwall, taking up residence in the abandoned Brigmore Manor. While little is known about them, they are said to be powerful black magic practitioners who have at least some involvement with the Outsider. They are hostile toward the Whalers, with their leader, Delilah Copperspoon, directing Overseers to attack their base and attempting to have Daud killed. They are the antagonists of Dishonored's final DLC, The Brigmore Witches. Equipment and skills Each witch receives her powers from Delilah; this sharing and bestowing of powers is similar to Daud and his assassins. Witches possess several supernatural abilities, such as Blink. They can perform a Windblast-like scream and fire several conjured projectiles. Master Witches are capable of summoning Blood Briars--tendrils that pull and ensnare Daud, causing significant damage. Trivia *When out of combat, the witches have a human-like skin color. However once a witch is in combat, her skin changes to a plant-like green. When the witch is defeated, her skin changes back to normal. *In Dishonored, they are mentioned in a note by Anton Sokolov about making statues of the witches for the Golden Cat. **They are also the subject of a note in the first building where Corvo is imprisoned during The Flooded District. *In addition to serving Delilah, the Brigmore witches take a particular interest in Daud; Delilah claims in The Knife of Dunwall that she is sparing him for the "sake of her sisters," and two witches in the Brigmore Manor solarium can be heard claiming their sisters speak of him with awe, "like stupid school girls." Gallery art book great trials.jpg|Concept art. brigmore witch no green.jpg|Concept render of a Brigmore Witch. brigmore witches concept.jpg|Brigmore Witches concept renders. Brigmore_Witches_10.jpg|Brigmore Witches. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitInterior_2.jpg|Concept art of a witch in Brigmore Manor. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitThe Brigmore Witches Gravehounds.jpg|A Brigmore witch and gravehounds. Brigmore Witches 12.jpg|Daud battling a Brigmore witch. Brigmore Witches 01.jpg|Daud using Pull on a Brigmore witch. Witch_interrogation.png|Melina, a witch, after her death at Coldridge Prison. Maria02.png|Up close shot of Maria, the scout at the Riverfront. Witch sewer statue.png|A witch speaks to a statue of Delilah in the Drapers Ward Sewer System. screens03 witch sewers2.png|A witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. Dis witch01.png|Daud stabs a Brigmore witch. Brigmore witch sewer.jpg|The Brigmore Witch in the sewer transforms. witch01.png|Daud fights a witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. screens02 witch sword2.png|Daud uses Bend Time while fighting a witch. screens02 witch.png|Daud fights a Brigmore Witch outside the Brigmore Manor. Brigmore Witch firing Dart Delilah's Masterwork TBW.png|A witch fires darts at Daud. screens02 witch turncoat.png|The turncoat informs Daud of Delilah's plans. Brigmorewitchgreen.jpg|A Brigmore Witch, turned green. brigmore witch01.png|A dead Brigmore Witch. 04 witch sneak.png|Daud sneaks up on a witch. high res witch.png|A Brigmore Witch. 04 witch sneak2.png|Daud sneaks up on a witch in the Brigmore Manor. 04 witches.png|Two witches converse in the gallery. 04 pradclif witch.png|A witch after killing Overseer Pradclif. Screens02 witch sword.png|A closeup of a Witch's Blade used by the Brigmore Witches. Tarot03.jpg|A Brigmore Witch on a tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Category:Enemies Category:Supernatural Category:The Brigmore Witches